Question: $ -185\% - 1.7 = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -185\% = -\dfrac{185}{100} = -1.85 $ Now we have: $ -1.85 - 1.7 = {?} $ $ -1.85 - 1.7 = -3.55 $